ATADA A TI!
by hikari1093
Summary: Kagome Higurashi había superado muchos obstáculos a lo largo de su vida y estaba convencida de que jamás retrocedería ante ningún desafío...
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC MUCHAS VECES QUISE SUBIR UNOS QUE YO CREE PERO NO ME ANIME, ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO A UN LIBRO QUE LEI Y ME ENCANTO LA TRAMA Y ME DIJE X QUE NO ESCRIBIRLA PERO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA SOLO QUE LA MODIFICARE UN POCO CON MIS IDEAS.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

PROLOGO

Kagome Higurashi había superado muchos obstáculos a lo largo de su vida y estaba convencida de que jamás retrocedería ante ningún desafío.

Pero su jefe, Inuyasha Taisho rompía todos sus esquemas, encantador y atractivo, era como el chocolate, en pocas palabras rico, pero perjudicial para la salud, Kagome sabía que Inuyasha no quería sentar cabeza, y menos con una mujer como ella , y no pensaba perder el corazón por culpa de una aventura pasajera, pero cuando durante uno de sus encuentros amistoso la amistad fue mas allá, Kagome se quedo embarazada.

ATADA A TI

CAPITULO 1

Kagome, estoy desesperado, tienes que ayudarme.

Kagome higurashi oyó aquella apasionada suplica a través de los cascos. Y aunque le proporciono cierta satisfacción, no fue suficientemente intensa como para responder con algo más que un pestañeo.

-Me estoy limando las uñas, Inuyasha-contesto-.

Limandome las uñas y bostezando. Así que fíjate cuanto me has impresionado.

La respuesta que llego hasta ella fue un sonoro juramento. A pesar de los más de 300 km entre ella e Inuyasha Taisho, el sonido le llego claro como el cristal. La tecnología moderna era realmente sorprendente,

-Mi vida está pendiente de un hilo- replico Inuyasha-. Maldita sea Kagome, haz algo.

No era exactamente una suplica, pero se le parecía mucho. Suspirando levemente, Kagome dejo la lima y miro hacia la media docena de monitores que tenia la consola.

Tecleo para penetrar en el impresiónate sistema de seguridad de la firma de silicón kiroma. En la que Inuyasha intenta entrar. Cerca de seis cámaras en posiciones diferentes le mostraron las seis entradas del vestíbulo, desde allí observo a Inuyasha tecleando frenéticamente el minúsculo teclado que debería abierto una de las puertas conociera las secuencia de los códigos de la entrada, pero a veces las cosas se ponían difíciles era necesario un toque femenino.

-Teclea un espacio.

Inuyasha asintió, presiono una y espero.

Kagome utilizo su propio teclado para volver a introducir los códigos. Como continuaba sin pasar nada, se sirvió de una nueva forma de entrada al sistema para desbloquearlo desde dentro Inuyasha alzo la mirada hacías la cámara que mostraba su posición y levanto el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Eres la mejor- musito.

- Si eso dices ahora. Pero ayer me dejaste muy claro que no necesitabas de mi ayuda para hacer este trabajo. Me dejistes que eras perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo.

- Y lo soy.

- Ya lo veo.

Kagome busco otra posición de la cámara y vio a los guardias de seguridad avanzando por el pasillo principal de la empresa.

-Entonces no necesitaras que te diga que estas a punto de tener un encuentro con tus anfitriones, ¿verdad?

A través de la pantalla, vio a Inuyasha que quedaba paralizado, recorría el pasillo de arriba abajo con la mirada y se escondía en una habitación. Cinco minutos después los guardias de seguridad doblaban la esquina y pasaban por delate de la puerta cerrada.

-Camino despejado-dijo Kagome cuando desaparecieron los guardias de vista.

-Si ya no me necesitas, me voy a mi casa.

En el norte de california usa Inuyasha exhalo un pesado suspiro que milésimas de segundos llego

Hasta Tokio Japón.

- ¿Que quieres de mi?- pregunto resignado.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su victoria.

-Dinero, pero como no estás aquí para dármelo, de momento me conformare con una disculpa.

Inuyasha regreso al vestíbulo y se coloco ante la cámara de seguridad.

-Eres la mejor – dijo con resignación- no podría haber hecho sin ti.

Kagome sonrió.

-Todavía te estás olvidando de algo…

-Me he equivocado, si, estaba equivocado, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora, vas a ayudarme a entrar en el laboratorio?

-Por supuesto kagome estaba dispuesta a ser generosa en la victoria. – Esta en el segundo piso, sube las escaleras de atrás y espera en el, vestíbulo hasta que yo te avise.

Cinco minutos después, Inuyasha estaba en la puerta del laboratorio. Kagome consiguió abrir las dobles puertas que lo protegían y hablo con Inuyasha a través de los sensores de laser. La caja fuerte, escondida en uno de los armarios, no estaba conectada al sistema informático central, de modo que en eso no podía ayudarlo, pero desconecto temporalmente los detectores de humo del laboratorio para evitar que el humo producido por la explosión los pusiera en alerta.

Inuyasha salió rápidamente del armario y cerró las puertas. Dos segundos más tarde, se produjo un ligero estruendo y las puertas temblaron. Inuyasha corrió de nuevo al interior del armario para salir casi de inmediato con una cajita negra en la mano.

-La tengo- dijo, mientras metía se la mochila- Ahora sácame de aquí.

-Debería dejar que te agarraran, para darte una lección.

Inuyasha miro a la cámara y sonrió.

-Pero no lo harás.

Y tenia razón peso Kagome mientras localizaba a los vigilantes.

-De acuerdo, sube por las escaleras de la zona norte hasta la entrada principal. Yo te abriré las puertas antes de que llegues, pero sal a toda velocidad.

Cuando Inuyasha estuvo a suficiente distancia del edificio, Kagome restauro tos el sistema de seguridad, conecto las alarmas contra incendios y desconecto la conexión de su ordenador. No había manera de ocultar que alguien había conseguido el sistema informático de la compañía, pero no tendrían forma de seguirle el rastro. Kagome se había asegurado de borrar todas sus huellas.

Por supuesto, a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana siguiente, el socio y hermano de Inuyasha, revisaría los ordenadores y encontraría un número considerable de búsquedas no autorizadas. Y decir que no le haría mucha gracia era ser excesivamente cauto a la hora de definir lo que se avecinaba.

-Te devo una.

La voz de Inuyasha llego hasta ella atraves de los cascos.

-Lo sé – contesto mientras apagaba el ordenador.

Inuyasha se echo a reír.

-¿Quieres que mañana te lleve donuts para desayunar?

- No creo que basten para pagarme lo que hecho, pero de acuerdo. Y esta vez no te comas todas las de azúcar.

-No me las comeré, te lo prometo.

Ja! Sabía exactamente lo que valían sus promesas sobre los donuts, con un poco de suerte, llegaría a mordisquiar alguna miga.

-Ahora me iré a mi casa- le dijo.

-Cuidado con el coche. Y, ¿sabes una cosa Kagome?

-¿sí?

-Eras la mejor.

-Lo sé. Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

Kagome desconecto y dejo los cascos sobre la consola.

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO X FAVOR COMENTEN


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, si es que entraron se preguntaran porque tengo 3 historias y es lo mismo pues me equivoque en 2 al poner tipo de audiencia eso de k+, T, etc... Y aun estoy algo confundida en eso, aparte supuestamente ya elimine las otras 2 pero aun me aparecen, a si que si alguien me pude ayudar se los agradecería.

Sin más espera aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo

ATADA A TI

CAPITULO 2

-Te la debía.-dijo Inuyasha la mañana siguiente en cuanto llego al despacho de Kagome.

Dejo una bolsa de donuts de azúcar sobre su escritorio.

Kagome alzo la mirada hacia él y se pregunto por qué se habría molestado en pedir un café. No necesitaba cafeína para despertarse cuando podía contemplar el alegré caminar de Inuyasha y su sonrisa. Le bastaba verle para acelerarle el pulso el corazón le aletearan el pecho. Era vergonzoso, pero no por ello menos cierto.

Estar cerca de Inuyasha era tan agotador como una clase de aerobic. Uno de esos días iba a calcular las calorías que quemaba en su presencia. Solo con la energía que necesitaba disimular hasta qué punto la atraía, podría dar la vuelta al mundo.

-¿A qué hora volviste? – le pregunto.

-El vuelo duro cerca de noventa minutos. A ala una ya estaba metiéndome en la cama- se sentó en la silla y sonrió de oreja a oreja-, durmiendo como un bebe.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no había ninguna jovencita calentándote la cama?

-Esta semana no.

Necesito recuperar el sueño para no perder mi atractivo.

Kagome había visto a Inuyasha sin dormir absolutamente nada, y aun así, continuaba siendo peligrosamente atractivo para ella. Alto , delgado, guapo, con el pelo oscuro y unos ojos color dorado que parecían ocultar toda clase de secretos, aquel hombre podría haber hecho una fortuna como galán de telenovela..

Inuyasha era uno de esos hombres que las mujeres lo encontraban irresistibles.

Y, aunque a Kagome se preciaba de ser única, en aquel caso era una más entre la multitud. La única diferencia entre ella y las demás era que Kagome mantenía ilusiones en secreto. A Inuyasha no le gustaban las mujeres con un coeficiente intelectual más alto que las medidas de su busto y Kagome había sido dotadas de una inteligencia privilegiada.

Desgraciadamente, todo su cerebro no bastaba para mantenerla a salvo del particular encanto de Inuyasha.

-¿Y tú? – Le pregunto Inuyasha, tomando una taza de café de Kagome.- ¿Boyo te estaba esperando despierto? Kagome recupero su tasa.

- Se llama Joyo, y no, anoche no lo vi. – en realidad, últimamente no veía nunca a Joyo pero no iba a contárselo a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estas aburriéndote de esa jerga informática? En serio Kagome, ¿no te cansas de que ese tipo te hable en códigos binarios?

-Joyo no es un programador. Es un ingeniero electrónico que…

-se interrumpió a media frase y sacudió la cabeza.- No sé porque me molesto. Te ríes de los hombres con los que salgo porque te avergüenzas de las mujeres con las que sales tú. Por ejemplo, de Yura.

-¿Avergonzarme? Yura fue la ganadora del concurso de miss cerezo..

-Es una estúpida. ¿Alguna vez has intentado mantener una conversación con esas mujeres? Me refiero a cuando te cansa del sexo.

-Cuando nos cansamos del sexo, me voy a casa a dormir. Además, cuando quiero tener una conversación con una mujer, vengo a buscarte.

-Que halagador.

-Te lo digo en serio, Kagome deja de salir con tipos tan inteligentes. Busca un buen semental y deja que te seduzca.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no? Eres bastante atractiva.

-Que halagador- repitió-.

Así que soy bastante atractiva ¿Lo suficiente como para conseguir un descerebrado que piense en sus bíceps? ¿Y para que voy a querer algo así?

-Para divertirte.

-No creo que me divirtiera mucho, pero gracias por la oferta.

Jamás comprendería la actitud de Inuyasha hacia las mujeres. ¿A caso no quería sentar cabeza? En realidad, conocía de sobra la respuesta. En los dos años.

Que llevaba trabajando para él, nunca avía visto a Inuyasha salir con nadie durante más de unas semanas. Aunque siempre tenía alguna cabeza hueca entre sus brazos.

Por su parte, ella tendía a salir con hombres serios, acostumbrados a utilizar el cerebro.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de ellos había sido suficientemente atractivo como para hacerle olvida a Inuyasha.

-Necesito que un hombre me caiga bien antes de acostarme con el - le dijo-.

Llámame anticuada, pero en cierto.

-Una información importante- comento Sesshomaru Taisho mientras entraba al despacho-. Gracias por compartirla conmigo, pero ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparnos.

Kagome maldijo en silencio. Si pudiera elegir la parte de la conversación que quería que oyera su otro jefe, desde luego no hubiera sido esa.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta tras él y Kagome se preparo para unos de sus estallidos de gernio. Inuyasha permanecía particularmente sereno.

Continuaba sentado cómodamente en la silla, al lado del escritorio de Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

Sesshomaru arrojo un potafolios.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Maldita sea, Inuyasha, podrías haberme dicho lo que ibas a hacer.

Inuyasha hojeo rápidamente aquel informe.

-Habrías impedido que lo hicieras. Legalmente somos socios y no puedes dame ordenes, pero habrías intentado convencer mede que no era buena idea.

Sesshomaru fulmino con la mirada.

-Era una mala idea ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de leyes que violaste ayer por la noche?

Kagome decidió que había llegado el momento de unirse a la refriega.

-Si quieres saberlo, yo tengo el número exacto.

Sesshomaru dirigió su mirada fulminante hacia ella.

-Tú ya tienes suficientes problemas.

-Lose pero solo por haber penetrado y desconectado el sistema de seguridad. Y el sistema contraincendios-considero el número en acuerdo, han sido muchas leyes.

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

Pero Sesshomaru no parecía tan divertido como ellos.

-Me alero de que les haga tanta gracias, pero a mí no me hace ninguna.

Nuestra empresa tiene reputación que mantener. No podemos ir por ahí violando leyes `para conseguir nuestro propósitos.

Inuyasha arque los cejas, y Sesshomaru hundió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Solo circustancias extremas- se corrigió.

-Estaba ayudando a un amigo – le explico Inuyasha.

-Deberías de haberme dicho lo que ibas a hacer.

-No podía. Si hubiera salido mal, no quería que ni tu ni nadie de la empresa verse implicado.

-Kagome lo sabia –aplico Sesshomaru.

-Claro, pero ella nunca dice nada.

A que reconocimiento a su lealtad era el mismo tiempo halagador e irritante para Kagome. Se sentía como una especie de mayordomo fiel.

-Podrías haberla metido en problemas muy serios.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado al despacho, Inuyasha se mostro sinceramente avergonzado.

-No podría haberlo hecho sin ella – emitió.

-Eso es cierto –corroboro es bastante inútil.

Entonces los dos se fulminaros con la mirada.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

Sessshomaru comenzó a decir algo, pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-Mi amigo ha estado trabajando durante dos años en este prototipo. Esos tipos se lo robaron y quería recuperarlo. Le dije que lo ayudaría, tenía que hacerlo, Sesshomaru. Se lo debía.

Kagome conocía muy pocos detalles sobre el pasado de Inuyasha. Había pertenecido a los marines y con ellos había hecho muchas cosas de las que nunca hablaba. Sesshomaru tenía un pasado similar. Años atrás, se había decidido a montar una empresa.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba de su pasado, pero, de vez en cuando salían algunos retazos de su vida anterior a relucir.

Como en aquel momento.

Kagome no sabía que quería decir exactamente aquel "se lo debía", pero Sesshomaru sí. En vez de quejarse o continuar interrogándolo, se limito a asentir.

-La próxima vez avísame, ¿de acuerdo? Inuyasha se levanto y asintió.

-Prometido.

Inuyasha abandonó la oficina.

Kagome lo observo marcharse, preguntándose cómo habría llegado Inuyasha a deberle algo aquel amigo. ¿Le habría salvado la vida o algo parecido?

Sabía que no tenía sentido preguntárselo.

Inuyasha era un maestro en evitar los temas de los que no quería hablar.

Sesshomaru se volvió de nuevo hacia a Kagome.

-Y tu por lo menos podías fingir que tienes miedo de que te despida.

-No puedes despedirme por esto. Yo trabajo para Inuyasha y el necesitaba mi ayuda. Mi trabajo consiste en proporcionársela, no en juzgar lo que hace.

-Eres demasiado inteligente.

-Y a ti te gusta que lo sea -Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¿Vas castigar a Inuyasha? Porque me encantaría verlo.

-Desde luego, se merecen el uno al otro. Tengo una reunión con un cliente, alguien que quiere pagarnos para que lo protejamos a él y a su familia.

-Suerte.

-Gracias.

Kagome se volvió hacías su ordenador. En ese momento, Inuyasha paso por la puerta del despacho y asomo la cabeza.

-¿Te apeteces que comamos juntos? podemos ir a un mexicano. Tú invitas.

-Quiero comida china. Y te toca pagar a ti.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque estas de mal humor. Boyo no debe haberse potado muy bien esta semana.

-Se llama Joyo –grito Kagome mientras Inuyasha se alejaba.

-Fef, como se llamé.

Respondió y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Kagome se volvió a su silla de ruedas y se acerco hasta el archivador que tenia bajo la ventana.

Mientras rebuscaba entre los archivos, se dijo a si misma que tenía que superar aquel encaprichamiento cuanto antes, Joyo era un hombre muy amable, y , si no sintiera debilidad por Inuyasha, ya se habría enamorado de él. Eso era lo que ella siempre había querido contar con la compañía de un buen hombre, casarse y tener hijos.

Pero desde que se había enamorado de Inuyasha, vivía en el limbo, esperando tener y teniendo lo que quería.

-Los Seahawks por tres tantos-dijo Inuyasha por encima de un plato de arroz.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Deberías ser más sensato. El lunes por la mañana tendré que oírte llorar.

Kagome apunto la previsión de Inuyasha en una hoja de papel en la que había anotado los posibles resultados de todos los partidos que se jugaban el fin de semana.

Inuyasha sabía que apostar por los Seahawks no era sensato, pero quería apoyar al equipo de casa.

Kagome no era tan leal. Ella leía todos los periódicos deportivos y decidían los resultados apoyándose en la capacidad real de los equipos. De vez en cuando apostaba por algún equipo porque le gustaba su uniforme, pero no era algo habitual.

Y a Inuyasha lo mataba que ganara incluso cuando elegía criterios tan estúpidos como los colores de un equipo.

No apostaban nunca de dinero. Pero al final de la temporada, sacaban la cuenta de quien había ganado o perdido mas apuestas y el perdedor se convertía en esclavo del ganador. Durante la temporada anterior, Inuyasha pretendía obligarla cocinar con la intención de poder llenar la nevera de comida casera. Pero si al final había tenido caso ocho horas en lavarle a Kagome la furgoneta.

-Vas a tener que pintarme el salón .le dijo Kagome con aire soñador-.

-Estoy pensando en un tratamiento especial para paredes que exige por lo menos tres capas de pintura.

-No, esta vez no, cariño. Esta vez vas a tener que cocinar hasta el agotamiento.

-Eso era lo que decías el año pasado ¿Y te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió?

-Preferiría no acordarme.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes qué empezar a escuchar a los expertos, Inuyasha. Normalmente saben quién va a ganar los partidos –Kagome sonreía mientras hablaba. La risa danzaba en sus ojos chocolates.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres muy inteligente para ser una chica.

-Y te olvidas de mi belleza. Antes has dicho que era suficientemente atractiva como para conseguir un macho sin cerebro y con unos músculos enormes.

Inuyasha estudio su rostro.

Con aquellos enormes ojos chocolates y una boca tan sensual, era más que atractiva. Una melena azabache caía suaves risos por su espalda. Di eso se le añadía un cuerpo que, aunque no era voluptuoso como el de las mujeres con las que el salía, tenía todas las curvas en su sitio, Kagome se convertía en una seria expirante a un hombre atractivo.

-Tienes razón – contesto.

Kagome se echo a reír.

-Espera, quiero saborear este momento todo lo posible. No quiero olvidar nunca este cumplido.

Inuyasha la señalo con el tenedor.

-Vamos, Kagome, sabes que eres una mujer atractiva. La mitad de los hombres de este lugar no pueden quitarte los ojos de den cima.

-¿Solo la mitas? – miro a su alrededor. Inuyasha siguió el curso de su mirada y vio un par de hombres de negocios recorriéndola con la mirada. Había otros tres universitarios en una esquina. Y, prácticamente estaban babeando.

-Alas pruebas me remito – dijo.

-Su atención durara lo que tardemos en terminar de comer y dirigirnos hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, con expresión interrogante.

-¿Lo dices por la silla de ruedas, quizá?

-¿Qué te parece?

-Que estás loca. Eso es lo último que les importa.

El hecho de que Kagome fuera en una silla de ruedas solo significaba que era capaz de corre más que él, y que incluso podía atropellarlo cuando estaba enfadada. Pero eso no le restaba un ápice de atractivo.

-A boyo no le molesta.

-dijo Inuyasha.

-Joyo .Y tienes razón. No le molesta. Pero el es un hombre serio.

-Yo no lo soy y tampoco me molesta.

Kagome elevo los ojos al cielo.

-Porque somos amigos. Tú no saldrías nunca con una mujer que fuera en silla de ruedas.

Inuyasha pareció considerar aquella frase.

-Lo haría si tuviera el pecho suficientemente grande.

-No sé si debería darte las gracias o intentar clavarle ahora mismo el cuchillo.

-Trabajas para mí. Si intentaras clavarme un cuchillo, no creo que hiciera un buen informe sobre ti en la próxima evaluación.

-Me vuelves loca.

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo sé, ¿y no crees que es magnífico?

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Kagome presiono a Inuyasha para que pagara. El se levanto y Kagome se aparto de la mesa. Inuyasha se detuvo para observar a los hombres que había en el restaurante.

Ninguno de ellos se había fijado en aquella silla que Kagome había encargado expresamente para ella.

Era ultraligera y se encajaba a su cuerpo mejor que cualquier otra.

Los universitarios intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, se encogieron de hombros y continuaron mirando. Uno de los hombres de negocios desvió la mirada, pero el otro parecía incapaz de dejar de observarla. Tal como Inuyasha sospechaba, a la mayoría no parecía importarle la silla.

Siguió Kagome hasta el lugar en que había aparcado la furgoneta. La joven presiono la tecla de su llavero que activaba la puerta trasera y sacaba una rampa. Kagome se coloco en la rampa y subió hasta la parte trasera del vehículo. Mientras Inuyasha en el asiento de pasajeros, ella cerró las puertas y giro para situarse tras el volante.

Un par de ranuras servían para asegurar la silla y un arnés especial hacia las veces del cinturón de seguridad. Kagome puso el motor en marcha,

-Seguían mirándote- comento Inuyasha con naturalidad.

-Pero yo no los e mirado a ellos.

-Boyo no es lo todo…

-Joyo, se llama Joyo. Lo conocerás dentro de un par de noches, en la fiesta de los Yamanaka. Por favor, procura recordar su nombre para entonces.

-Hare lo que pueda.

-¿Con quién vas a ir? ¿Con la miss del festival de la manzana?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. En aquel momento no tenía compañía femenina. Y, cosa extraña, tampoco tenía ningún interés en encontrarla. Miro a Kagome.

Nunca había estado sin pareja al mismo tiempo.

Aunque, por supuesto, tampoco le hubiera pedido una cita en el caso que hubiera sido así.

Kagome era…

Miro hacia la ventanilla.

Kagome era especial. Le importaba, y Inuyasha se había prometido no tener relaciones con mujeres que encajaran en esa descripción. No, no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

Este capítulo está un poco más largo que el otro. Y le dejó saludos a Jrosass, y angely gracias por haber leído…


End file.
